piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Magliore
Jean Magliore was a Creole adventurer who lived in the Caribbean during the early 18th century. When his sister Constance was magically turned into a cat by the voodoo priestess Tia Dalma, he became a crew member serving under Captain Jack Sparrow aboard the Barnacle. After his sister regained her human form, Jean spent some time as a merchant sailor, only to be reunited with Jack onboard the Black Pearl and join his crew's dangerous quest for the Shadow Gold. Biography Early life Jean and Constance became sailors at a young age, but an encounter with Tia Dalma left Constance in the form of a cat. Jean continued to treat Constance as his sister, and was highly protective of her. The two met and befriended Tumen, and, around the age of twelve, they worked together aboard the Seraph. It was while unloading the ship's cargo at the docks of Martinique that the trio encountered Left-Foot Louis. Jean was carrying a crate of silk when Constance ran under his feet, accidentally tripping him. Jean tumbled onto the dock, at the feet of a man whom Jean took to be the foreman —until realizing the man had two left feet. Left-Foot Louis seemed ready to ensure Jean did not reveal his identity when Constance leapt at the pirate, scarring his face with her claws. Jean shoved Louis backwards, causing his wig to fall off and revealing his famous bright red hair. The rest of the crew attacked Louis, who swore revenge against the trio as they made their escape.Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song A merchant sailor The Magliores and Tumen sailed together for almost a year following their escape from Left-Foot Louis, and were aboard the Seraph when it was caught in a storm conjured by Captain Torrents. The trio were the only survivors, washed up on the shore of Isla Esquelética, where they were forced to eke out an existence, and began constructing a raft to return to their home port. Quest for the Sword of Cortés Isla Esquelética It was on Isla Esquelética, that the three met Jack Sparrow, Arabella Smith and Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. They would join the crew of the Barnacle. Jack's crew was initially wary of Constance, and were dubious over Jean's claim that Constance was really his sister. Nevertheless, Jack allowed the Magliores and Tumen to join his crew, and together explored the City of the Dead, and survived a confrontation with Torrents. Search for the Sword With some treasure taken from Stone-Eyed Sam's treasure vault, the crew decided to search for the legendary Sword of Cortés, which was now in possession of Left-Foot Louis. During the journey, Jean told his new friends about his first encounter with Louis and how he swore to skin Constance alive. Some time later, the crew began hearing some strange sound, and when the sound died down, the crew discovered that some island has mysteriously appeared not far away on the horizon. Isla Fortuna and Jean captured by one of Left-Foot Louis' pirates.]] Following the directions from the Scabbard of the Sword of Cortés, the crew sailed or Isla Fortuna, where they found the island completely deserted. After taking some rest in the local inn, they split up, starting a search for the vanished citizens.Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase During the search, Tumen and Jean were captured by Left-Foot Louis and two of his thugs. However, Jack and Fitzwilliam managed to defeat Louis and his men, and the two friends were liberated. When Arabella Smith pointed the Sword of Cortés at Louis, he suddenly vanished. Though his friends believed that Louis is dead, Jean said it's possible that he was turned into a zombie. Later, Jean witnessed Jack's summoning of Hernán Cortés' spirit. However, when the undead conquistador materialized before them, Tumen started feeling ill, and the crew retreated to the inn, except Jack, who wanted to learn from Cortés how to control the power of his legendary sword.Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés When Cortés turned the Barnacle into the mighty warship called the Grand Barnacle, Jack took the Sword and left the island, leaving his friends behind. When he returned a few days later, Tumen died and Jack turned against Cortés, releasing the spirits of slaughtered Aztecs from the Eye of Stone-Eyed Sam. The spirit of Montecuhzoma defeated Cortés and resurrected Tumen. The whole crew then sailed for the Pantano River and Tia Dalma's shack, where Jean asked the voodoo witch to turn his sister back into her human form, but Tia Dalma replied that the power he needed was now lying in Jack Sparrow's hands. Battling Madame Minuit Yucatán The Barnacle than sailed for the Yucatán Peninsula, where Tumen intended to rejoin his tribe. When the crew arrived to the village, they were introduced to Tumen's cousis, and his grandfather, Mam. But that same night, someone stole the Sun-and-stars amulet from the village, and Jean and his friends were the first suspects.Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze Forced to leave the village, the crew of the Barnacle decided to find the real thieves. Not long into their journey, the Barnacle encounters a completely bronzed-over ship, complete with bronzed sailors who had somehow been frozen in place by the metal. New Orleans The next day, the crew of the Barnacle arrived to New Orleans, where they discovered that the medallion was stolen by Tim Hawk on Madame Minuit's orders. After fighting against Madame Minuit's followers at the Masquerade ball in a hotel, Hawk turned against Madame Minuit, and Jean and his friend managed to return to the Barnacle. However, the Barnacle was intercepted in the middle of the sea by the Fleur de la Mort, a pirate ship captained by Laura Smith, Arabella's mother. The young adventurers were teleported onboard the Fleur by Silverback, a pirate with magical powers. They also saw their old nemesis Left-Foot Louis among the crewmembers. Though it looked that Louis and Silverback are enemies, they raised a mutiny against Captain Smith. However, the crew of the Barnacle helped Captain Smith to crush the mutiny and Silverback and Louis had to escape in the longboat. Jean and his friends once again boarded the Barnacle, determined to return to New Orleans, but Captain Smith forced Arabaella to stay onboard the Fleur.Jack Sparrow: Silver The City of Gold After their return to New Orleans, the crew of the Barnacle discovered that the city is now completely controlled by Madame Minuit and her Pirate Guard. Now that the whole city was turned into silver, Madame Minuit intended to tear the city apart and ship it in pieces to Europe to sell it.Jack Sparrow: City of Gold The crew of the Barnacle than fought against Minuit and her new allies Left-Foot Louis and Silverback. In the end, Jack Sparrow was able to kill Minuit, Louis, and Silverback. However, almost the entire crew of the Barnacle, including Jean, decided to join Captain Laura Smith onboard the La Fleur de la Mort. Jean the pirate Jean spent some time as a sailor onboard the La Fleur de la Mort. He participated in the quest for the Trident of Poseidon. Afterwards, he left to find a way to turn Constance into a human once more. Quest for the Shadow Gold The Caribbean A few years after their adventures with Jack Sparrow, Constance was reverted back to her human form, and Jean was working as a sailor on a merchant ship. One day, while his ship was docked in New Orleans, Jean was reunited with Jack, who in the meantime became captain of the pirate ship called the Black Pearl. Jean happily joined Jack's crew, but knowing that Jack wouldn't accept Constance on his ship, he introduced her as "his cousin Marcella". Together, they sailed to find the mystical magical elixir known as the Shadow Gold.Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean The Far East When the Black Pearl arrived to Easter Island, Jean and Marcella were among the crewmembers who went ashore to find new supplies. However, Marcella was kidnapped by the islanders. When their chief demanded ransom, Jean was ready to give it, but Jack stopped him and said they'll just leave Marcella with them. Terrified, the chief agreed to free her and gave them much needed supplies.Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East Though Jean didn't participate in Jack's search for the Deep Sea Opal, he was with him when Jack had to go on a meeting with the Chinese Pirate Lord Mistress Ching in Hong Kong. Disguised as the East India Trading Company soldiers, Jack, Jean, and a few other crewmembers managed to reach Ching's opium den. Where they were also accompanied by the new Pirate Lord of Singapore, Sao Feng. However, the meeting was interrupted by Lord Benedict Huntington, the EITC manager of Hong Kong, who brought dozens of his agents to destroy them all. However, the pirates ultimately won the battle. India When the Pearl was sailing off the coast of India, it was suddenly attacked by the Otter, the ship of the Pirate Lord Sumbhajee Angria. It was Jean who took the white flag of parley and waved it in the air, causing the Otter to stop firing. When they arrived to Suvarnadurg, they were all invited to Sri Sumbhajee's palace.Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide Once inside the palace, as Sri Sumbhajee's guest, Jean was placed in the same room with Jack. When Sri Sumbhajee's aide Askay brought a small masked warrior to "protect" Jack (actually to make sure that Jack wouldn't steal anything), Jack tried to guess the warrior's name but then attacked him. In the ensuing fight, Jean got tangled with the warrior and accidentally tore off his scarf, discovering that the warrior is actually the most beautiful woman he ever saw. When he refused to give her back her scarf unless she tells him her name, she introduced herself as Lakshmi. Later, when they all gathered for a dinner, the food taster died beacuse the food was poisoned. Later, Lakshmi brough Jean some food fom the kitchen. Jean then asked her to marry him, and she said she'll do that, but only after her debt to Sri Sumbhajee is repaied. A day later, it was revealed that Sumbhajee's younger brother Toolajee was the one who was trying to poison Sumbhajee so he could become the Pirate Lord himself. The island was then suddenly attacked by by the combined force of Royal Marines and EITC soldiers led by Benedict Huntington. During the battle, Jean fought alongside Lakshmi. Thanks to Jack Sparrow, the pirates managaed to defeat the invaders. Later, before the Black Pearl sailed away, Jean said goodbye to Lakshmi, promising to come back for her one day. Madagascar After a violent storm, the Black Pearl entered the bay on the coast of Madagascar. But when Jack Sparrow saw the pirate port of Libertalia at the end of the bay, he wanted to turn the ship around, but Jean and Barbossa managed to convince him to dock the ship there. When they finally left the ship, they were all introduced to Captain Edward Teague, Jack's father and Keeper of the Code, who invited them to dine in his mansion. However, the dinner was interrupted when the former slave Jocard and his pirates attacked the mansion, because they believed that the infamous Pirate Lord Samuel was there. After a short fight, they all agreed to attack Samuel's fort together.Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters During the journey through the jungles of Madagascar, Jean found and ate some purple berries which caused him to fall into a hypnotic trance. The berries gave him the ability to see the future for a short time. He then predicted the Day of the Shadow and that Jack would be betrayed and end up on an island with lots of rum. He also spoke about some undead pirates, cursed gold, and the cursed monkey. Later, Jean participated in the battle in Samuel's fort, which Jocard's and Jack's pirates ultimately won. Before the Black Pearl departed from Libertalia, Jean thought that he could live there with Lakshmi once the Quest for the Shadow Gold is over. Europe When the Black Pearl finally arrived to France, the pirates were suddenly attacked by the Spanish mariners. Many pirates were captured, though they were later freed through combined efforts of Jack Sparrow and the French Pirate Lord Chevalle. In the final battle for the Shadow Gold, pirates had to fight against the combined forces of the Spanish Navy, the East India Trading Company, and the Shadow Army of the Shadow Lord, who was revealed to be none other than the former Pirate Lord Henry Morgan. The pirates managed to destroy Morgan and his allies, but when Carolina decided to leave Jack's crew, take one of the abandoned Spanish ships and become captain herself, Jean chose to come with her.Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow Personality and traits Jean was a hard worker, but was known to goof off at times. He had a deep love for his sister and became distressed when she was put in danger. He was also close friends with Tumen and Arabella Smith and willingly followed Jack Sparrow's orders. Equipment and skills Jean was a skilled fighter, specializing in fighting side by side with Tumen. His weapon of choice was a rapier which he used with a degree of skill. He also spoke fluent French. Behind the scenes *Jean appears in the graphic novel Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties. But, since that book was canceled, it is unknown if his appearance in the book is canon or not. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''The Nosy Stranger'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' *''Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Tale of Billy Turner and Other Stories'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' *''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' Notes and references de:Jean Magliore it:Jean Magliore Category:Barnacle crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:French Category:Swordsmen Category:Inhabitants of New Orleans Category:Males Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Sparrow crew